This grant is to provide support for the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Group (ECOG) Chair, Robert L. Comis, M.D.; the senior scientific leadership of the Group; and programs developed by Dr. Comis to enhance the Group's scientific activity and patient accrual. The activities and specific aims supported by this grant are: to provide high quality senior scientific and administrative medical leadership for ECOG programs, and the infrastructure to support that leadership; to expedite the development and conduct of ECOG studies; and to improve the opportunity for patient participation in ECOG studies.